1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a refrigeration unit in order to carry out a so-called fast freezing of food items. With the term “refrigeration unit” we mean every kind of refrigeration appliance having a freezer compartment, either alone (chest freezer, vertical freezer) or in combination with a fresh food compartment (double door, side by side etc.). An example of method for controlling fast freezing is disclosed by EP-A-288967 where the duration of the fast freezing is automatically determined by measuring and comparing fast freezing cycle lengths.
2. Background
Existing products for food conservation in households allow freezing food items during their normal operations. These refrigerators can be divided into two categories: products with natural air convection and with forced air convection. So-called “no-frost” products use forced air convection and are able to remove moisture from the air in order to avoid manual defrosting.
According to present standards, food is considered frozen when its core temperature reaches about −18° C. within 24 hours after loading in the freezer. In general, this is a slow process that usually takes about 12 hours even when there's a dedicated compartment and/or operative mode for fast or quick-freezing. A well known consumer need is to have a freezing process as fast as possible.